The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to a rotor section containment assembly having an improved load path transition between components of the assembly.
At least some known gas turbine engines, such as aircraft engines, include a stator assembly that extends circumferentially about a rotor assembly of the turbine engine. Known rotor assemblies include at least one row of rotor blades that extend radially outward from a blade root, for example, such that the rotor blades rotate proximate the stator assembly of the turbine engine. At least some known stator assemblies include a soft wall containment assembly that facilitates providing rotor containment during unlikely events, such as an unexpected blade-out condition. The soft wall containment assembly generally includes an engine casing, a honeycomb structure coupled to the engine casing, and a carbon fiber backsheet that extends across the honeycomb structure and a portion of the engine casing. More specifically, at least some known engine casings include an annular angel wing structure coupled to the backsheet. Annular angel wing structures are typically a constant thickness, and provide a potential concentrated load path to the backsheet in the event the engine casing is damaged, such as during an unexpected blade-out condition.